The present invention relates generally to noise suppression systems, and more specifically the invention pertains to an adaptive noise cancellation technique for Radio Frequency Interference (RFI) mitigation. The proposed technique is applicable to eliminate RFI tones in SRI FOPEN II or III wide-band data sets before SAR image processing.
Wide-band SAR, such as SRI FOPEN II and III radars, are generally susceptible to RFI degradation due to abundant radio and TV emitters operating in the radar bands. Due to the strong intensity of RFI sources and one-way propagation from the source to the radar receiver, RFI may seriously contaminate the quality of high-resolution SAR images. The mitigation of RFI is difficult, particularly, when auxiliary RFI data are not adequately sampled to provide the opportunity of applying established noise cancellation techniques.